Flipped
by YoukoldEngland
Summary: What happens when Norway puts a spell on Finny that goes horribly wrong? Come see for yourself FinChu


Tino just sat there, shocked and if anything; scared. Norway had decided to use him as a test subject as Denmark had a cold and his usual test subjects weren't here to help him. Usual test subjects meaning Romania and England. They were the Magic Trio after all. But still, he had been used as a test subject today. Only for things to go horribly wrong and his body feeling like it was ripped in half. Well, that wasn't completely true. He had in fact been ripped in half. Because there laid another version of him with blood red eyes.

"H-Holy Martin Luther!" He whispered, about ten seconds from having a panic attack.

"You still say that? Wow, you're such a dork." The other Tino said.

"Well it is out of habi- Wait...Who are you?" Tino looked confused."

"Are you really that dense? It's me, the fucking Easter Bunny." The other Tino rolled his eyes, sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Moi Moi Mr. Bunny." Tino said, smirking a bit.

"You're an asshole. But in all seriousness, It's me, Timo."

"Timo?! But aren't you supposed to be in my mind?!" Tino looked panicked.

"Kylla.* I was until SOMEONE let me out." Timo glanced at Norge.

"Sorry. I'm trying to put you back." Norge answered, monotonously.

"Who says I want to go back?" Timo argued.

"You're going back." Norge answered quickly, his usually blank face looking to the book.

Tino sighed in exhaustion. Timo hadn't even been here for five minutes and he was already trying to pick a fight with Norway. Like usual. Even when Timo was still inside of his body he acted like a bitch. Complaining, Arguing, Starting Fights; were all things that Timo tended to do on a DAILY basis. So without him realizing it, Tino had gone into his own little world.

"Stop thinking about me Tino, it's creepy." Timo glared at Tino.

"Wh-What?! How did you-?"

'We're still connected idiot.' Timo thought through the mind link.

'Oh, that's how' Tino answered.

Norge sighed, loudly. Interrupting the two finns' mental conversation.

"I can't send him back."

Both the finns' stared at Norway. "What do you mean we can't send him(me) back yet?"

"I mean what it sounds like. I can't send him back. The spell wears off in two days. And there's no way to completely reverse it without harming one or both of you." His voice held no emotion still.

Timo looked happy, flipping his blonde bangs from his eyes. "That's awesome. Now I can cause hell for you, Tino~"

"Oh no you're not, you're going to stay here with Norway!" Tino replied, glaring.

"Actually, as much as I'd LOVE to listen to Timo bitch about everything. He can't stay. Danmark is still sick." Norge crossed his arms. "Until the two days are up, you too are stuck with each other."

Tino sighed and Timo smirked. 'This is going to be a long (awesome) two days.'

* * *

So now the two boys sat at Yao's home, thinking of how they would tell him about this. Sure, it would be easy saying: 'Timo has a body for two days. Don't mind him.' But they knew Yao better than that and seeing two Finland's would make him flip his lid.

"Both show up and tell him?"

"No."

"I jump out and yell: SURPRISE ?"

"No."

"Want to have sex?"

"N- Wait what?!"

"I mean we surprise him like that. He comes home and sees me alone, he'll flip. But if he gets introduced to something as sexy as two of his husband both wanting him, his mind will be so fogged up that he won't mind!" Timo smirked.

"Hm. Well we haven't had sex in a while. Sure, let's do it!"

And so began the planning of Yao's return.

* * *

Yao was finally heading home after a long day's work. His boss had been extremely agitating today and to be perfectly honest, he had stressed Yao out so much. He couldn't wait to get home to his loving husband and child. When Yao finally got out of his car, he waked to the front door and noticed that there was no light on and that the door had been left open.

'That's odd, aru. Tino always locks the door.' He thought, opening the door. "Tino, aru? Are you home?" He yelled through the house as he headed toward the stairs to see if his husband was upstairs.

"H-HALP!" Timo yelled, as soon as he heard Yao calling for his husband. He quickly shut his eyes and held his arms up like he was handcuffed to the bed.

"TINO?!" Yao yelled and rushed up the stairs to his lover. As soon as Yao got up the stairs, he saw his bedroom door opened and he saw the outline of his husband in the dark. So he turned on the hallway light and the bedroom light then rushed inside their room.

"Tino, aru?! Are you okay?! What happened?!" He looked panicked as he looked his husband over for any bruises or cuts.

Timo still had his eyes closed as to not give himself away. His legs were sprawled out, showing off his short shorts.

"Y-Yao?" He said in a Tino like voice, which means he had to raise his voice an octave.

"Y-Yes, aru?"

Tino quickly shut the door but still stayed quiet as he locked it. His footsteps were barely audible as he walked behind Yao, tapping his shoulder.

"Yao?"

Yao's eyes widened and he turned around to see his husband dressed in white shorts and a slightly frilled top. He shook his head in shock then he heard a faint 'click'. His hands were now in handcuffs. 'Fuck' He though, glaring at the Tino behind him.

"Tino, you know I hate handcuffs. Let me go, aru!" Yao nagged.

Timo rolled his eyes, and held up his hands. "Oh I know. But we need you to be in them for this part." He reached around Yao, pulling him down and attaching the handcuffs to the bed. "Now sit back and watch." Timo chuckled as he grabbed Tino and pulled him on the bed. "I taught Tino a few things." His fingers snapped and Tino got ontop of Yao, blushing. He said nothing but started to undo Yao's shirt just like how Timo had told him to. Yao looked horrified.

"Tino get off of me, aru!" He automatically yelled at his husband. It was a natural thing for him to do. He didn't like to be handcuffed and he didn't like how the other Tino was acting. Or his Tino for that matter. But Tino just smiled, kissing him. "Calm down Yao. Timo and I are going to do something special for you." In an instant, Tino was kissing Yao feverishly. And Timo was unbuttoning and pulling down Yao's pants. They had rehearsed several ways for this to go and this was in one of the scenarios. Yao on the other hand was flipping out and glaring at his husband for a few moments before he finally melted into the kiss. It had been a little while since Tino and him had had sex. So he quickly got into it. Timo smirked a bit as he threw away Yao's clothes and watches the married couple. Tino broke the kiss and then shook his head.

"I can't do this. Not to him!" He got off of his husband and sat next to Timo. "It seems like rape." He muttered in a hushed whisper. Timo rolled his eyes and the wrapped his arms around Tino. 'It's for his best interest.' He said through the mind link. Tino shook his head to say 'no'. Timo had to get Tino to open up more so he turned Tino's face to his, an idea in his mind. 'Don't worry, he'll love every second.' Then he did something unexpected, he kissed Tino. Now, Yao is over in the back round looking like 'what the fuck'. His hands wrapped around the chains, jealousy sparkling in his honey eyes. And to add insult to injury, Timo slipped his tongue into Tino's mouth. And soon the kiss became heated as Timo explored Tino's mouth with his tongue. Ever so often, their piercings would brush together. Causing both to moan. Timo's pale fingers began to unbutton Tino's frilly, white button up. As if they were mirroring each other, Tino was doing the same to Timo's black shirt. And as soon as both were done unbuttoning the shirts, they threw them into the growing pile.

Soon they were too deep in the taboo lust, practically attached to each other. And Yao was pissed. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, ARU?!" Even if Timo was one of Tino's personalities, he still didn't like his husband being felt up by someone else. But he did have to admit, it was kind of hot to see that. They parted a bit too reluctantly and then looked to Yao. The finn's didn't need a mind link to tell each other that they both wanted Yao. So they crawled up to Yao's face and both kissed his pink lips. Both finn's parted and looks to Yao, eyes filled with lust and love for the chinese man. After all, they were both technically married to China.

And once again Timo went down to Yao's vital regions and started to be pumping at an already fast rhythm. Yao moaned loudly, wanting to be let out of the handcuffs even more. "Tino, Let me out of these handcuffs, aru." He moaned, bucking into Timo's hand. Tino looked to Timo as if asking for permission. Timo shook his head. They weren't done with what they needed to do. Soon, the eviler version of the finn gestured for the other to go down a bit. They were talking to each other through the mindlink.

'Don't. we still have to prepare.'

'I-I know but he looks so desperate.'

'Just keep calm and follow my lead.'

'How calm can I be when I'm horny?!'

'Touche.'

Both finn's stopped and Timo reached into the bedside table to take out the strawberry flavored lube. Why was it strawberry of all things? (Timo has a thing for strawberries.) So both finnish boy covered their fingers with lube. Timo slipped a finger into Yao's entrance while Tino slipped a finger into himself. He was a bit jealous that Timo was fingering his husband but why else would they need each other? If this was a threesome, they needed at least two people with lube. Timo happened to hate bottoming in any way, shape, or form. It made him feel weak and inferior but enough about Timo's complexes. Both finns were fingering something. Tino was already at two fingers whereas Timo only had one inside of Yao. Yao's moans were echoing through the room, his eyes glazed over with lust. He saw Tino and his blush darkened. He had always thought that Tino looked hot when he fingered himself. He wanted Tino's body. To kiss him. To touch him. To mark the young finn as his own and no one elses. Not even Timo's. And those damned handcuffs were stopping him. Just before Yao could ask Tino again, Timo put in three fingers, skipping the second.

"A-AH!" he practically screamed in pain and pleasure.

Tino looked at his twin and his husband through shrouded, lust filled eyes. His own moans were mixing with Yao's. He wanted to take off the handcuffs but Timo kepy telling him 'No.' So he ignored what he wanted and kept fingering himsellf, adding a third finger. Timo on the other hand was watching Tino fingering himself.

'You're doing it wrong.' Timo said through the mind link.

Tino scoffed a bit, replying with a quick. 'Fuck off. I'm fingering myself not you.' Then Timo smirked. 'Then let me do it.' Tino's eyes widened in shock but before he could tell Timo: 'No.', Timo had him on all fours in front of Yao's vital ergions. He whimpered a bit, looking at Timo, silently begging him to keep going. Timo nodded to Yao then stuck a lube covered finger into Tino's entrance. The purple eyes boy shuddered slightly egged on by the fingering. In fact, egging him on enough for him to take Yao's vitals in his mouth and start to suck. Pre-cum leaked into his mouth and he cringed, not liking the taste very much. But he still dealt with it, bobbing his head a bit to take more of it in. Yao was going crazy, his hips bucking into Tino's mouth as he tried to make him take more of it in. And Tino was trying to comply without choking. He could fit a lot in his mouth but the other part he couldn't fit in his mouth, he pumped with his hand.

Tino's other hand was on Yao's hips until Timo put some more lube on it and he stuck his fingers into Yao, driving the chinese man up the wall. Timo quickly fingered and scissored Tino's entrance, trying to find that bundle of nerves that would make the boy scream. And soon he found it, when his sweeter counterpart went down on Yao to the point of almost being to the hilt. Soon Yao reached the: 'I'm going to cum' state. So Timo tangled his fingers in Tino's blonde hair and pulled him away from Yao. "Oh, Yao~ Look at your husband~ Such a whore, no?" And what a site his husband was, his blonde hair dis-leveled and his purple eyes lusted over. His pale skin was covered in a bright blush. Yao glared at his husbands evil personality. 'I want these fucking handcuffs off, aru.' He was growing impatient as he watched his husband. His husband, even like this, was a sight for sore eyes. And it was a sight he was happy to have for himself. But this only made him hornier the he already was and it felt like he would explode if he didn't fuck his husband. **NOW.**So Yao looked hotly to Tino, his honey eyes locking with Tino's lilac ones.

"Tino, aru? Let me out of these handcuffs. **NOW, ARU.**"

Tino sighed and gave Timo a pleading look and as soon as Timo took his fingers out of the other, he unlocked the handcuffs. To say Yao jumped on Tino after the handcuffs were off would be an understatement. Yao had automatically gotten on Tino; licking, sucking, bitng, and grinding in anyway possible. Timo just smirked, taking Yao's shirt and throwing it into the pile.

"Tino" Yao kissed Tino's neck. "How many" he licked down Tino's chest to his nipples. "Must I" he licked and bit Tino's nipples a bit. "Tell you" He kissed down to Tino's belly button then back up to his lips. "Not to handcuff me." Tino moaned at every touch. "S-Sorry. I-" Tino was cut off by Yao, biting his neck harshly.

"No excuses." Yao growled a bit, he lifted Tino's legs up to be on his shoulders. He didn't care if Tino screamed, he needed release. Without giving Tino much off a warning, he thrusted deep into the boys entrance. Letting out a long moan, he heard his husband scream in pain and pleasure. He hadn't really helped by thrusting abruptly but Tino could adjust quickly. So Yao began thrusting into Tino's heated body. Both were soon moaning, kissing each other harshly. And Timo, being the sneaky boy he is, slipped his vitals into Yao's entrance. Honey gold eyes widened and he bit into Tino's neck, drawing blood. Tino moaned like the masochist he was. And then Timo started thrusting into Yao's entrance, knocking him in and out of Tino. All three were moaning at this point, quickly reaching their climax after a little while. So much foreplay can go a long way. Timo somehow managed to find that special bundle of nerves inside of Yao, causing the man to throw his head back and thrust so deep into Tino. Timo moaned louder and soon he came, pulling out of Yao and laying back. His blush was bright. Yao on the other hand was not finished with Tino. Not by a long shot. He sat back, cum leaking out of his entrance and pulls Tino into his lap.

"Ride me, aru~" His voice was seductive and filled with lust. Tino simply nodded, liking how his husband was talking to him. And he brought himself off of Yao almost getting all the way off and then goes back down. His moan was loud as he came back down. "Y-Yao~" He moaned his lover's name. Yao smirked, thrusting deep into Tino. 'Mmmn~ He's so tight~' He kept thrusting and his eyes widened in amusement as he watched his husband. His hand went to Tino's hips to pull his husband down onto him more. Tino was so far into this that every time he went down, the world seemed to go black. Soon his husband found that special place inside of him and he threw his head back, screaming out Yao's name. Everything had gone white this time. He was loosing his mind as Yao kept thrusting hard into the bundle of nerves. He felt like he was in heaven right now and no doubt Yao felt it too. The married couple kissed heatedly, swallowing each others moans. When the two reached their orgasms, Yao bit hard into Tino's shoulder like he always did during sex. Tino screamed Yao's name and for a split second the two lovers felt like they were one. Two halves of a whole. After they both caught their breath, they pulled away from each and looked at Timo who was jacking off to this. Pervert.

Once everyone was spent for the night, Yao pulled Finny and Timo down to him. "Wo Ai Ni." He mumbled and sighed happily. And both finnish boys giggled. Yes, Timo actually giggled. They were all cuddling together, limbs wrapped around each other. And both boys whispered right before falling asleep.

"Minakin Rakastan sinua."

* * *

Timo went back to Tino's body but that didn't stop Yao from taking that specific spell and using it every once and a while.


End file.
